Galcian
Galcian (ガルシアン Garushian '' http://esoarcadia.org/gallery/) is the military commander of the Valuan Armada and the main antagonist of ''Skies of Arcadia. While flying under the Valuan flag, Galcian's flagship is the standard-built Serpent; he later commissions himself a new and massive flagship, called the Hydra, also known as the "Flying Fortress". Profile Appearance Galcian is a strong and fit man in his late 40s. His hair is iron-gray while his goatee is black and his eyes are dark and hooded. He wears a spacious black cloak over his fighting clothes, which consist of a black shirt, some light armor over his chest, a broad leather belt and close-fitting pants. His sword is a gigantic weapon, nearly five feet long from hilt to tip, with a triangular blade nearly a foot wide at its base. Personality Galcian's loyalty is only to himself and a staunch believer of the survival of the fittest, though in a self-centered, narcissistic fashion. He will do anything, and betray anyone, to increase his own power. He believes that only power rules, and that the weak, by which he means everybody but himself and possibly Ramirez, are fit only to serve the powerful. Since his motivations and desires revolve around power and little else, Galcian is a dangerous villain. He is sinister, intelligent, and manipulative. In Skies of Arcadia Legends, the GameCube version, there is a small backstory on Galcian's ideals and his past with Ramirez, who grows to idolize him. Galcian commands the absolute loyalty of the soldiers under his command, though not necessarily of his deputy-like admirals. In particular, Second Admiral Gregorio, Galcian's eldest deputy, neither likes nor trusts the younger Lord Admiral, though Galcian himself respects Gregorio's ability as a warrior. Though he ultimately makes it clear that he doesn't need any of them except for Ramirez, Galcian's own opinion of his Admirals depends entirely on their power and ability as warriors. To this end, he respects Gregorio and Vigoro on their own merits. Even when Gregorio dies fighting Galcian later in the game, Galcian tells his soldiers to "take good care of his body; it's worth more than your life." Although he recognizes the usefulness of DeLoco's inventions to the Armada, it is doubtful that Galcian actually respects him as a warrior. Galcian is aware of Belleza's feelings toward him and manipulates them accordingly to his own ends, but it is clear that he has little respect for her, much less a willingness to return her affections due to her own reluctance towards open combat. The only member of the Armada for whom he has no use whatsoever is Alfonso, whom he regards as a cowardly, incompetent proxy for Empress Teodora. Galcian does, however, have a strong relationship with his former vice captain and eventual sixth admiral, Ramirez, who may be Galcian's only real "friend." Ramirez is possibly the only being other than himself whom Galcian truly respects as a whole, in part because he knows that not only does he need Ramirez's Silvite powers for his plans, Ramirez is the only being in the Armada more powerful than Galcian himself. Galcian has a strongly adversarial relationship with Vyse and his crew, although they seldom cross swords during the game's events. Storyline During the Valua-Nasr War, Galcian was an ambitious officer who rose to the rank of First Admiral by his late 30s. Though he had little to no respect for his superior Lord Admiral Mendosa, Galcian took an interest in his protege Ramirez and warned him not to give trust so freely. He advanced to Lord Admiral after the death of Mendosa, about ten years prior to the start of the game. At the time he convinced the empress to back his plan of having Valua control all of Arcadia via awakening the Gigases. Lord Galcian plots to rule all of Arcadia himself, rather than by simply manipulating the over-aggressive and unstable Empress Teodora I. To this end, he raises the lost continent of Soltis and uses the legendary Rains of Destruction to destroy Valua, making his mother country an example to other nations that might oppose him. When Belleza questions his methods, Galcian sends her to Valua on the pretense of a diplomatic mission, but is in reality planning to obliterate Valua in the Rains while Belleza is there. Galcian intentionally sends Belleza to her death, as he sees her hesitancy to engage in battle to be an unnecessary nuisance. Galcian's fleet sets out from Soltis to swarm the globe and demand the allegiance of all nations. During the Battle of Soltis, Galcian is confronted and defeated by Vyse and an alliance of air pirates, but flees in an escape pod before Vyse is able to finish him. Just as he makes his escape and to his utter surprise, Belleza arrives in her flagship. She tells Galcian that they are both equally at fault for the deaths of the Valuan people, and rams her ship into his, setting off an explosion that kills them both. As a Boss Galcian is the boss of the Hydra and is the penultimate storyline boss in the game. In battle, he is a yellow element enemy with 21,761 HP. When defeated, Galcian yields 7471 EXP, 10,387 Gold and a single guaranteed Valuan Medallion. Early in the game, when you are on the train in Valua for the first time, Galcian will appear on the train. If you come close enough to him, you are able to fight him. However, he has 9.999.999 HP (just like the optional fights against Ramirez) and will only use a basic attack, Devolver, and Eternes. It is almost impossible to win without cheating or hacking. Even if the player somehow manages to win the fight, Galcian won't give a reward. After the fight a Japanese message pops up saying "今回は ゲームオーバーにはなりません。" ("This time it's not a game over."). However the player gets stuck in the train and is unable to get out. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xh9wqHpZHao Galcian's attack options include a physical attack and the magic spells Eternes, Eternum and Electrulen. He can also use the following Super Moves. Special Attacks Terminal Galcian appears above the Hydra and charges up, followed by his crashing into a single party member, triggering a large explosion and inflicting massive damage to the target. Neglora The area is covered in a sheet of ice that covers all 4 party members and then shatters, cutting up and knocking down all party members for a minute amount of damage. However the real purpose of the attack is that it removes all positive effects upon the party, such as Regeneration or Quika. Devolver Galcian enters a defensive stance, causing him to guard against all attacks during that turn and counter any physical attacks against him. The name "devolver" means to return in Spanish. Trivia: Lord Galcain is Similar to Lord Commander Crayman in Panzer Dragoon Saga in that Crayman once lead the Yelico Valley Imperial Soilders and the Armada in the Panzer world until he decided to turn on them, just as Galcian once led the Valuan Armada until his betrayal of the Empire. References Category:Bosses Category:Yellow Enemies Category:Valuan Army